Bunk'd Wiki:Emma Ross
Sebastian lysebo is the main protagonist in the spin-off BUNK'D. She is ditzy, bubbly and totally fashionable. Emma is the oldest and only biological Ross. For 4 years, she has been living with her nanny Jessie, whom she didn't like at first, now, Emma is in Camp Kikiwaka with Zuri and Ravi. She is portrayed by actress Peyton List. Personality Emma is sweet, bubbly, and fashionable. She is popular and always knows what goes with what. She is going through high school issues. She is confident and as seen in Jessie, she attracts boys. Emma is very nice and caring. She is not the stereo-typical rich girl who is a snob or a bully. In the season 4 episode, Karate Kid-Tastrophe, Emma becomes rebellious and dark, and even gets suspended, however, she later becomes her sweet self. Even though she is not so bright, Emma is still sweet, and a fashion expert. History Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka Emma, along with Zuri, and Ravi are forced to attend a summer camp in Maine where their parents first met. There, she meets Hazel and her aunt Gladys, who don't like her family, due to Christina "stealing" Morgan, title for best counselor, and a happy life from Gladys. She later meets Lou, a counselor at Camp Kikiwaka and main Woodchuck, she starts to think Lou is weird, when she yells at her to sit. That night, she meets Xander whom she ultimately develops a crush on. Sparks fly between the two, making Hazel jealous. Once she sits, and starts talking to Xander, Hazel tells her he's hers, and to back off. The next day, she is doing an obstacle course, when Hazel shoots an arrow at her, later, she is confornted by Hazel, and other Weasels who call her the worst C.I.T after Tiffany ans Zuri are arguing, later, while walking on a tightrope over a tub full of mud, Hazel throws Emma a dodgeball in the face, so she can fall into the mud, and Xander won't like her, however, he goes over to help her. Later, while Emma is getting cleaned up, a note flies over to her bed, thinking it's from Xander, she goes to a spot on the woods, just like the note said, Zuri follows her, as they hear growling, they believe it's the Kikiwaka, they run. Later, they encounter Ravi, Lou, Xander, Jorge, Tiffany, and Hazel (who was the one who sent Emma that note so she can be with Xander) who went to find them, after climbing up a tree, Emma comes up with a plan to scare the Kikiwaka with their flashlights, Tiffany's annoying violin, and Jorge's loud farts, after the plan works, Xander and Lou seem proud. Later, Emma believes the summer will be pretty great. Gone Girl Emma is waiting for Xander to ask her out, she does everything to determine her fate, even wish on a Magic 8 Ball. One day, Xander asks her out by writing her a song. However, Ravi tells her he's plotting to kill her, but she doesn't believe him. At her date, she starts to believe he's actually trying to kill her, however, he reveals the hole was for s'mores, and, the axe was a guitar. The next day, they are eating s'mores at camp. Camp Rules After Emma, and Zuri won't stop fighting, Lou sends them off to her Canoe Therapy, however, both get stuck in the middle of the lake. Now, both girls have to put their differences aside, and work together to get back to camp. Appearance Emma is 5'6" in height. She has shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes. She dresses more country like, upon arriving in Maine. Emma's style is rather girly, with a camp edge. When arriving to camp, she shows up with fancy clothing, but one at camp, she tones down her wardrobe with more camp, casual clothes, but still fashionable and girly. Relationships Family 'Zuri Ross (adoptive sister, best friends)' Zuri is Emma's adoptive sister. They are best friends, and seem to have a good sibling bond. Sometimes they fight over friends, and Zuri borrowing Emma's clothes, much to her dismay. Zuri seems to look up to Emma, In 'Rossed at Sea, Part 3', after Emma is saved by Jessie, Zuri says Emma's her favorite sibling. Both girls seem to ship Tony and Jessie. They are currently bunkmates, they almost died together in the woods. In Camp Rules, both girls seemed to argue a lot, but later worked together. (see Zuri and Emma) 'Ravi Ross (adoptive brother, friends)' Ravi is Emma's third adoptive brother. They seem to fight and bicker sometimes (not as much as Luke and Emma) but they deeply love and support each other, in Where's Zuri, Emma helped Ravi with his talent show performance (along with Luke). Ravi seemed to be worried when Emma got lost in the woods, and Ravi told Hazel he couldn't believe she sent Emma (and Zuri) to the woods to die. Friends 'Lou (best friends)' Lou is Emma's cheerful best friends. Both seem to share many similarities, such as both of them being optimistic, and sweet. They both also have a dislike to Hazel Heidi, and her minion, but Emma seems to have a deeper hatride to her, due to them both having a crush on the same person. Romances 'Xander (Boyfriend)' Emma and Xander are dating. So, Xander and Emma is the romantic/friendship pairing between Emma Ross and Xander, commonly reffered to as Xemma (X/ander and Emma). In Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, they first meet at the campfire and sparks fly between the two. Most of the time, their moments are usually interrupted by Hazel Heidi, who has a crush on Xander as well, and tries to embarass Emma in front of him. They will go on their first date in the episode Gone Girl, where he asks her out by writing a song for her. Throught the episodes, their relationship will continue. However, they remain close friends, even though they have mutual crushes on each other, they still don't have awkwardness between the two. Enemies 'Hazel Heidi (Hater) ' She is so mean to Emma and the others. Hazel is Emma's arch rival, due to both girls having a crush on Xander. Hazel seems to hate the Ross Kids, however, she seems to hate Emma more, due to their love triangle. Quotes Trivia * Emma is the only biological child of her family. All three of her siblings are adopted. * She is a C.I.T. at Camp Kikiwaka. * Emma is a Directioner (One Direction fan) seeing how she has mentioned it twice. Once when she said she had a dream that she was at a shoe store with 1D as employees fitting her shoes, the second time was when she said Jessie taught her to fight people to get in the front row of their concert. * She and her ex-butler Bertram both are fans of One Direction. * She was disliked by Ms. Chesterfield the least. * Emma is a Tessie (Tony and Jessie) shipper and was upset when they broke up, and she almost married Brooks, along with Zuri. * Her name was originally named Annabelle. * Emma is the only Ross child to not be adopted. * Emma's BFF in JESSIE was named Rosie, now, Lou has taken the role. * Her mom bought her her own makeup company. * Jordan Taylor is her password. * She is a fan of Twilight, and The Thirsty Games (a parody of The Hunger Games). * In an alternate future, Emma discovers time travel and has her face on the Statue of Liberty. * She doesn't like Texas, because it's too hot. But changes her mind, when she went their. * Emma was cast aside from her friends by a girl named Bryn Breitbart. * Her sister Zuri doesn't think she has a chance of getting into Harvard University. * She has a crush on Austin Moon, and is a fan of his, on stage, she always ran up and hugged him. * She dated Joey Rooney while vacationing in Hawaii. * She was a "mother" with Joey Rooney to a pig. * She has become a "bad girl" twice, however, the second time it went deeper, seeing how she got suspended, and ran away. The first time she just cut school. * She is a counselor in training. * Emma is not like any other rich girls you know. She works hard for her money and she is nice. She is a similar to Sharpay Evans and London Tipton, but not mean or evil. She is nice to them. She has best friends who were Rosie Liotta and Maybelle who were similar to (Maddie Fitzpatrick and Bailey Pickett) but she never treat them like dirt or tell them how poor they are. She is always nice to them. * She is not very bright, as in the pilot episode of Bunk'd Zuri spotted a giant footprint and asked Emma what she thought made it and Emma responded "A giant foot, duh." * She will start her senior year in the fall. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bunk'd Category:JESSIE Category:Rosses Category:Campers Category:Teens Category:16 Year Olds Category:Season 1 Characters Category:JESSIE Characters Category:Returning Characters Category:Females Category:Teengagers Category:Enemies of Hazel Category:Enemies of Gladys Category:CITs